1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a touch panel. More particularly, the invention relates to a capacitive-type touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
A touch and display device has advantages of being convenient for operation, fast response speed and reduced space. The touch and display device can provide users with an intuitive and convenient operation method, so that the touch and display device has become an important input interface, and is widely applied in various consumer electronics, such as e-books, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart mobile communication devices, notebook computers, sales management systems and the like electronics.
Generally, the touch and display device includes a display panel and a transparent touch panel disposed above the display panel. The transparent touch panel adheres to the display panel to achieve touch and display functions at the same time. With the rapid development of the aforesaid touch hardware and the sensing accuracy thereof, attentions are gradually paid to a novel touch input interface which gradually takes the place of the conventional input device such as a keyboard and a mouse.
Therefore, industries want to improve the reliability of the touch panel effectively and simplify the manufacturing steps of the touch panel.